


Apples and Sunsets

by I_Likes_This



Series: Pink and Purple [1]
Category: Linked Universe -Fandom
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adventure Buddies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Disaster Legend, Bisexual Disaster Ravio, Childhood Friends, Exhaustion, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Legend is the Protective Older brother, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Ravio is the little brother who gets bullied because he's wimpy, but he can wreck your shit he just doesn't want to, they're brothers for now i have no clue if that will remain, two disaster rabbit Bis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Likes_This/pseuds/I_Likes_This
Summary: Ravio's been on his own for a while.What happens when he finds himself somewhere new? What happens when he finds a family?aka Ravio grows up with Link and his uncle (:
Relationships: Link & Link's Uncle (Legend of Zelda), Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), future Maviolink
Series: Pink and Purple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803565
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Ravio, Rain, and Rambling

**Author's Note:**

> Ravio will get a good childhood if it's the last or only thing I do

Ravio was cold. He was cold, and wet, and hungry and tired and a whole lot of things, but being cold took the cake. Cake. What he wouldn't give for a slice of cake. Fresh from the bakery and warm, like the burnt little loaf of bread the baker had given him once. The baker had been so kind. He had always given the unsellable goods to the children, one of the few good folk in all of Lorule. Ravio hadn't seen him in a long time. He wonders what had happened to that baker, with the kind eyes and warm hands.

Ravio was broken from his quiet thoughts by a sudden splatter of cold. The rain had soaked through his little shelter, slipping in the cracks between the wood planks that served as a roof. Ravio had built it himself. Mama always said he was good at building things. Mama, he missed Mama. Mama had called him her little bunny, peppering him with kisses while he wiggled and giggled. Mama had also called him Bunny when she told him to run, barely a whisper to keep him from the man with the knife.

He sniffed, tears mixing with the rain. He missed Mama, so much. But Mama had told him to run, and hide, and he did because he was a good boy and good boys did what their Mamas told them to. He had tried looking for her, when the mean man had gone away, but she wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere, and the streets were big and full of people and Ravio didn't know how to get home.

The nearby clock let out a toll, signaling the turn of the hour. Around the corner he heard someone scream, though why he couldn't tell. He pulled his hood lower, shaking as he held back his tears. It wasn't good to cry, all the big kids said. When he cried, they yelled at him and kicked him until he stopped. Ravio didn't like the big kids. They were like the mean man who made Momma go away. Ravio didn't want to be anything like them. Ravio wanted to be like Mama, like the baker, like the princess everybody talked about.

He didn't know if he'd ever get to be like them, though. He was only 7, and while Mama had called him a big boy he still felt very small. After all, big kids didn't get hungry, big kids didn't let feeling bad stop them, big kids didn't cry when the shadow monsters wouldn't go away. Ravio's tummy was loud, and everything hurt, and the night monsters would shake and spin until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

Another cold drop plunked onto his hood, soaking through to his damp face. The cold made it so hard to stay awake, and it made him feel so bad. He sniffled again, dangerously close to bursting into sobs. Why did the mean man have to take away Momma? Why did the kind baker leave? Why were the big kids so mean? Why was everyone mean? He didn't know. He was tired, and cold, and everything felt so bad. Maybe letting go for a bit was a good idea. He slipped away into a fitful rest, rain drip, drip, dripping all the while.  
_-_-_+_-_-_

The rain was gone. No more could he hear the steady thud of water falling. Silence had taken its place. Then, light. Light, like the sun, but so much brighter. Ravio wrenched his eyes open, staring up at the intruding force. Shading his eyes, he realized. Something was very wrong. For one thing, the sky was blue. It shouldn't be blue, it was supposed to be red! And where were the black clouds? There were just white blobs! He was surrounded by a sea of green, leaning against something brown. This wasn't the city! Where were the greys, the browns, the reds? Where were the people and the buildings? Where was the cold, and why was it now warm?

Pulling himself up on trembling feet, Ravio looked around. He was surrounded by tall brown and green things, light pouring through. Not harsh, like the sun, but warm and gentle like Momma. Ravio shook, his strange surroundings settling in. This wasn't Lorule. It couldn't possibly be! Nowhere was there this much of anything, except people. Nothing was like Momma!

Ravio shook his head, spraying water around him. Maybe this was all a weird dream, and he'd wake back up in his little hole in the alley, cold and wet once again. That would make sense. Nothing but a hopeful dream, here to crush his soul before the big kids crushed his heart.

Well, if it was a dream, he might as well explore. It'd be better to see more of it before it was gone, right? So when he couldn't see it anymore, he'd know what to look forward to. Mama did say heaven was really nice, but he doubted this was it. It was so weird, but in a good way, and empty! Mama said she would be there for him when he left, and she wasn't here.

His stomach broke him out of his thoughts, yelling at him. Maybe this dream would have something tasty? That would be nice of his dream, to let him eat something yummy. Like cake!

With the goal of food in mind, Ravio set off into the tall things.  
_-_-_+_-_-_

He hadn't been very lucky on his quest. It was getting late now, light leaving him, and Ravio hadn't found any breadcrusts or puddles. Nothing but tall things all around, and his feet were hurting!! He slipped through a line of stacked wood, vaguely recognizable as a fence in the back of his mind. There were just more tall brown things covered in green! What were those things anyways? Why was he dreaming about them when he didn't know what they were? Ravio slumped against one of them staring up at the sky. It was turning dark now, reds and oranges like home. That was nice.

Lolia, why hadn't he woken up yet? He was sore, and still kinda wet, and tired. And hungry! He was so hungry. Guess this dream wasn't as nice as he thought. He liked the greens, though. The ground-greens were soft, and the tall-greens kept the light out of his eyes.

Leaning against the tall green-and-brown thing, Ravio felt sleepy. The warm air had grown cool and a breeze slithered by, blowing his hair out of his face. He knew he should probably keep moving, see if he could explore more, but everything felt so heavy, and sore, and it would be so much easier to just sit. He felt himself fall to the side, but he couldn't care anymore. Everything was hazy and grey, and then the world was gone.


	2. Alfonse, an Apple Orchard, and A Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was the one thing every townsperson knew. Alfonse was a kind, caring man. That, and he owned a large plot of land a good space away from town, where his apple orchard sat.
> 
> Those facts came shining through one particular morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back! with another chapter! 
> 
> i honestly had this almost finished and then it sat in my docs for a week,,, thank you LU discord for your help love you guys <3

Alfonse was a kind man, everyone knew that. The folks in town always greeted him as he passed, receiving a wide grin and wave in return. On the rare nights he could be found in the tavern, he'd regale patrons with (likely false) tales of his adventures as a knight. His apple orchard grew some of the finest apples around, but they were always available for a good price.

His nephew Link was spoke just as often. A bright, happy boy, often seen helping his dear uncle pick apples or deliver them to the mill. The local blacksmith had long been hoping that one day the boy would apprentice his craft, ever since Link had looked upon his work with interest in plain view. Many whispered about who his parents could be, and why he lived with old Alfonse, but not a single one had the nerve to ask.

Yes, it was the one thing every townsperson knew. Alfonse was a kind, caring man. That, and he owned a large plot of land a good space away from town, where his apple orchard sat.

Those facts came shining through one particular morning.

Alfonse smiled fondly at his nephew, still sleeping soundly as he peeked in. Good. Link had worked hard the previous day, picking apples until supper. Such a good worker, and only seven years old. He deserved that rest. He'd eat breakfast late, but something told Alfonse he wouldn't mind. He was a happy boy, rarely complaining about a thing. Never about work, or food. Just one thing. Link was lonely, he knew it. There weren't many kids in town, and they were a ways out. Only having your uncle for company couldn't be very fun, even from a positive seven-year-old's view. Alfonse wished he could give his nephew a friend, but there wasn't much he could do. He just had to try and make up for it in other ways. Like letting him sleep in while he checked the orchards by himself this morning.

He scrawled out a quick note on the table, letting Link know where he was headed. He'd make them both breakfast when he got back. They always had to check the orchard, make sure the trees weren't growing fungus or being attacked by weeds. The apples themselves were checked as they were picked. It saved them a lot of time every morning.

Alfonse stepped out into the field, enjoying the early morning sun. It was cool, but would undoubtedly warm. The joys of early fall, he supposed. Fair weather and plenty of apples, all ripe for the picking. This would be a good day, he could feel it.

_-_-_+_-_-_

All had been going well with his rounds. The trees were healthy, the fences were strong, and not a single weed was to be found. Not a single mushroom or speck of mold. Maybe he could return early, make those turnovers Link adored. Alfonse turned the corner, musing on if he had all he needed. Eggs? Butter? Apples obviously. Sugar?-

A squeak echoed throughout the trees, not much more than a whimper. Alfonse stepped back, looking around. Where had that come from? He looked down. Perhaps he had stepped on something?

To his surprise, he absolutely had. Laying right in front of him, leaning against a tree, was a small purple blob. A blob, that appeared to be shaking. A blob, that appeared to have made the squeak he heard moments ago. He crouched down, reaching out to touch it. It squeaked again.   
“...hello?”  
Immediately it moved, whipping around to face him. Shaking and snivelling, it was immediately clear just what it was. Alfonse had stumbled across a child.

_-_-_+_-_-_

There was a man. There was a tall, large man, who had likely been the force that startled him awake. The man who was now crouching in front of him. Ravio squeaked again, barely holding back a sob. He hurt so much. Was the man going to make him hurt more? Was he going to take him away, like the knife-holding man had taken Mama? His hand was big, what was he going to do? Was he going to be mad like the big kids? Ravio shook, tasting salt as his tears escaped. The man was big, but so was the baker. The baker was big and soft and kind. Could he be like the baker? 

There was a strange little noise; the man had made it. It sounded like when the wind pushed past his ears, only shorter and quieter. Mama made noises like it once, what were they called? Gasps?

“Oh… hello there…” the man said. He was quiet. Ravio liked that. No one was quiet at home. everything and everyone was always so loud. Maybe this dream wasn’t so bad, if things were quiet.   
“What are you doing here, honey?” Honey? Like the sweet stuff the baker gave him once? And what _was _he doing here? Where was here? He shook his head, he didn’t know.  
“Oh, poor dear… don’t cry, it’s alright. You’re safe.” There was a gentle hand resting on his back now, warm and soft. Like Mama’s hands…__

__Something inside Ravio broke. He was scared, and hungry, and lost, and the man was warm and gentle. He crumpled, releasing the sobs he’d been holding in for the whole dream. The man was saying more things, but he wasn’t listening. The hand was moving up and down his back now, spreading the warmth. He cried, frightened and no longer alone. He cried, knowing that this would end, but no longer caring. He cried, tired, and finally safe._ _

__

___-_-_+_-_-__ _

__Hylia had blessed Alfonse with many things. He had often thought of these blessings as simple things. His orchard, his home, and his nephew. He was never expecting to receive another, and not in the form it came._ _

__The kid hadn’t said a word yet his heart was melting. The poor thing was shaking and sobbing, clinging to him. Just what happened? Where had this kid come from?  
Alfonse shook his head, dismissing his thoughts. Now wasn’t the time for questions. He had to get the kid home. He scooped the child up, ignoring how distressingly light they were. They squeaked, obviously startled, before clutching his shirt tighter. _ _

__They were young for sure, maybe around Link’s age? Couldn’t be much older. Perhaps even younger, if their size could be trusted. If it couldn’t, feed them. There was no excuse for a child to be this light._ _

__A growl echoed through the orchard, centred around the child. Their stomach had growled; they were hungry for sure. They whimpered again and clung tighter, almost burying into his chest.  
“It’s alright, honey.” he whispered. “I’ll take good care of you.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not responsible for innacurate representations of what happens at an apple orchard,,, i know nothing about such things 
> 
> i cycled through all three other seasons before realising that apples are harvested in the fall please do not use this work as any form of reference for what an orchard worker might do because you will be very wrong
> 
> love y'all so much, take care!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kitsune on the LU discord for the prompt that inspired this au!!
> 
> "Little Ravio in Lorule, where everyone is poor and corrupted and he has to learn to survive alone, the only thing he possesses are the clothes on his body"
> 
> it's your fault and my joy that I have two new sons and another au (:
> 
> take care everyone <3


End file.
